Here with You
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: [Sequel to Love Across Time and Space]Wes has trouble coping with a broken heart. Someone might be able to help fix it. WesJen
1. Chapter 1

**Here with You**

_By Redandblack 4eva_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Disney does. The song isn't mine, either.

**Rating: **K

**Ships:** Wes/Jen

**AN:** Hi again. Here's the sequel some of you asked for. It might be 5 chapters or so. But, the first few chapters are going to be a bit short. So, you have been warned. Please read and review, I love to hear from you guys.

_**

* * *

Present**_

_Alone in the dark  
Waiting for the sunrise  
Feeling wide awake  
Pretending you're there with me  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Because I wanna keep believing  
That we can be together  
As far as I can see  
I know you feel the same  
Give us the chance to make it _

Two months had passed since the Time Force team had left for the future. Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers were now the head of the Silver Guardians. Yet, life for the former red ranger was hard. He lost his chance to tell the one woman he loved, that he loved her. Even the letter that he wrote her didn't help his already hurt heart.

Through your eyes there's a window that goes to my heart  
I can see me still loving you the rest of my life  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart

In that letter was everything that he wished that he told her. _'Jen, how I miss you,' _Wes thought. His heart and head were hurting because she wasn't with him. He got off work early today.

_Stay with me tonight  
I promise you one thing girl  
No matter, come what may  
I'll always be here for you  
And if you believe in me  
I know that I can be  
Everything that you need  
As far as I can see  
I know you feel the same  
Give us a chance to make it  
_

"Hey! Wes, wait up! Where you off to?" Eric asked him, fully aware of were he was off to.

"The beach, to read the letter I wrote about two weeks ago," he said matter-a-factly.

"Chill, man. Just take care of yourself. It's not healthy to be brooding constantly," Eric said sounding concerned.

"I will, and thanks, Eric," Wes said taking off to his "spot" on the beach.

_Through your eyes there's a window that goes to my heart  
I can see me still loving you the rest of my life  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart  
_

When Wes reached the beach, he went to sit on the rock that overlooked the ocean. He took out the letter. But before reading it, he muttered a few words into the silence. **_'What I would do to have you here with me. Here with me in my arms, safe and never going anywhere. If I had it my way, you'd never leave.'_**

_  
You're the only one who's light has ever made it through  
And I've been waiting for so long for somebody like you  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart  
_

After he said his few words he took out the piece of parchment that had been read so many times. It looked worn with the edges folded and torn in some places. He began reading it and memories of Jen came back to him.

_  
No I don't care how long I have to wait  
If it means that you'll stay  
Through your eyes I always feel the truth  
Make no mistake  
Give us a chance to make it  
_

_**Dear Jen,**_

_**Here's everything that I have always wanted to say to you. You are everything in my life. You're the light when I wake up, the sun as it sets and more. You are the love of my life. I couldn't bring myself to admit to it while you were here. I thought it would be wasted, as you have Alex in the future. Yet, the funny thing is you never know what you have 'til it's gone. It took me awhile to figure that out. But now, all I can wish for is that you were here with me. I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. I could only hope to see you one day, for one last time.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Wes  
**_

_Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart  
_

He had tears streaming down his cheeks, again. Every time he read the letter, everything that seemed good became worse. It was as if the letter was the key to all. It could mend and break his heart just as easily. Nothing that seemed right could get better. All that he had, just seemed to go down the drain.

_  
Through your eyes there's a window that goes to my heart  
I can see me still loving you the rest of my life  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart  
_

It started to get later and Wes hopped on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and rode to his house in silence. When he arrived, he was greeted by Philips, the family butler.

"Good evening, Master Wes," Philips greeted.

"Hello, Philips. Remember, it's just Wes," Wes said blankly.

"My apologies, Wes. Dinner is ready if you wish to eat," Philips announced.

"No thanks. I'm tired, so I'm off to sleep," Wes said with nothing further._  
You're the only one whose light has made it through  
And I've been waiting for so long for somebody like you  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart  
_

As he got ready for bed that night, he took one last look at the picture on his bedside. It was the Time Force team, before they left. Wes was in the middle of the group, while he had his right arm slung around Jen and his left around Katie. Trip and Lucas were on either side of the girls. _'Some day, I hope to see you again. I miss you Jen.'_ With his final words, he fell asleep with Jen in his dreams._  
_

_Through your eyes there's a window that goes to my heart  
I can see me still loving you the rest of my life  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart_

**

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**

**redandblack 4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here with You**

_By Redandblack 4eva_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Disney does. The song isn't mine, either.

**Rating: **K

**Ships:** Wes/Jen

**AN:** Hi again. Here's the second chapter that some of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took long, I've been studying like crazy 'cause finals are coming up. Don't expect an update anytime soon. The song is _Unfaithful_ by _Rihanna._

**AN 2:** Though this takes place post TF, there will be times were Alex/Jen's romance was referred to.

_

* * *

Future 3000_

Jen sighed as she walked through the mess halls full of cadets-in-training and stop to think about Wes and how she left the one man that truly made her happy. He was everything in her life and it hurt to leave him.

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me _

_Sorrow in my soul _

_Cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company _

She went to the control rooms and sat down at the main consoles. She started crying at the very memory of him. Suddenly, Captain Alex Drake walked into the control room and saw Jen. She quickly wiped away her tears and turned to face him.

_He's more than a man _

_And this is more than love _

_The reason that this guy is blue _

_The clouds are rolling in _

_Because I'm gone again _

_And to him I just can't be true _

Alex came over to Jen and sat himself down on the chair to her right. He then turned to face her and find out what was wrong.

"Jen, what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Alex said as he rubbed her back to help her calm down.

"It's just so hard, Alex. I really miss him. He was and still is my life, my reason for waking up each day," Jen said wistfully.

Alex could only look at her through a side-glance. He knew if he faced her, she'd she the hurt in his eyes. He lost the woman he loved to his ancestor. It infuriated him to think that this Wes guy was "all that."

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

Alex did the best that he could to control his emotions as he went to give her an enormous bear hug. He looked down at her and lost control of himself. He bent down and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Jen pushed him away as she was startled and frightened.

"What are you doing! You know that I love Wes and him only! Why, Alex? Why?" Jen asked, scared of his answer.

"Because I love you, Jen! Don't you understand that? It hurts to see you long for that Wes guy!" he said in anguish.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_A murderer _

Jen ran to her room to escape Alex. As she ran, the horrible memory of that kiss haunted her. She crashed into several people as she ran faster with all her might.

_I feel it in the air _

_As I'm doing my hair _

_Preparing for another day _

_A kiss up on my cheek _

_He's here reluctantly _

_As if I'm gonna be out late _

_I say I won't be long _

_Just hanging with the girls _

_A liar didn't have to tell _

_Because we both know _

_Where I'm about to go _

_And we know it very well _

Once Jen reached her room, she collapsed on her bed and broke down in tears. _'How could this happen to me? What did I do to deserve all this pain and hurt?'_ she thought. All that she could do was cry herself to sleep.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

When Jen finally woke up, she felt better. Like she was refreshed and renewed, yet the pain was still there, as it always would be. She went to go get something to eat when she ran into Katie, Trip and Lucas.

"Hey, guys look! It's Jen!" Trip exclaimed.

"Well what do you know?" Jen said grinning.

"Have you been crying, girl? Are you okay?" Lucas asked in concern.

"Lucas! How could you be so insensitive? Leave her alone!" she hissed as she elbowed him in the rib.

"It's okay Katie. I've been better, thought I'm adjusting," Jen said with a weak smile.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Jen. We have to go!" Lucas said.

"Bye, guys," Jen said smiling.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_A murderer _

She walked through the halls and finally made it to the cafeteria. She got on the line and waited for it to move. Her thoughts started to wander off to Wes again. They were then cut short.

"Um, excuse me miss. You're holding the line up," a cadet pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry for that," she said and got her food.

_His trust _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with _

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore (anymore) _

After dinner, Jen went for a walk through a park near Time Force headquarters. She stared off into the lake that reminded her so much of the ocean in 2001. She sat down on the edge of a stone and let her mind wander back into the times that she had with Wes.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_A murderer (a murderer) _

_No, no, no, no. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_

* * *

**So what did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**_

**redandblack 4eva**


End file.
